


The End of Everything

by Barely_Meeting_Expectations



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Constellations, Cult, Death, Death of all Major Characters, Mild Language, Murder, Possum Springs, Spoilers, The Mine, depressing content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Meeting_Expectations/pseuds/Barely_Meeting_Expectations
Summary: They just weren't quick enough.





	

Mae knew it was the end of everything before she even saw the inside of the mine.

The words “I’m going to die down here,” echoed throughout the cavern and wavered in her heavy mind even after they turned their backs to the cult, Mae’s limp, tired paws clinging onto Angus as he and her group of friends approached the ancient elevator.

“Lots of old, old stuff down here.” Beatrice said absentmindedly as the device groaned and began its rickety ascent.

Angus told Mae that he needed to put her down for a second, and she watched as he caught his breath and replayed the nights events over and over in her mind. Briefly, she attempted to elaborate her almost twisted understanding of the cults desires. The words weren’t there right now, not after witnessing t h a t, and in the end, she lost it.

“They’re sad. It’s all really sad.” Mae muttered, an exhausted hoarseness that she nor her friends recognized before.

And yeah, the more she thought about it, the sadder it became. Like a lot of things about Possum Springs. Like herself, in a way.

She just wanted to leave this place and never return and never have to think about it or anything having to do with mines or cults or stars or shapes again.

But, as an old teacher once said to her whilst hunting dusk stars, “You can’t escape from the stars forever.”

“Shh! I thought I heard something,” Bea spat in a whisper, but Mae knew exactly what it was.

The single red light flickered obnoxiously, temporarily dizzying Mae in her already confused and shook state.

She knew who grabbed her the moment the figure leapt out of the elevator. And the sad part was, she kind of knew it was coming, she was just too damn tired to care. It was almost as if she’d simply surrendered.

“I’m going to die down here,” She thought, and knew.

Greggorry and Beatrice realized that she had been attacked only after the haphazard red lights illuminated the fact that she was being dragged through the wall. Her corporeal form was glitched, like an old VHS tape that didn’t play anything but static anymore. Their desperate claws grabbed ahold of anything they could - specifically, her boot - before Mae all but disappeared through the rock wall behind the elevator.

And then, after the sound of breaking glass, several electrical bursts and surges, and something akin to an earthquake, the trio were left in the dark holding onto Mae’s right boot, the last thing they had left of her.

-

Angus called the police quicker than shit. Their words were, “I’m sorry, but we can’t really do anything about a cave in. She and whoever might have been down there are long gone. You guys really shouldn’t have been playing down there. We’ll send Molly shortly.”

So they left it to Molly. Beatrice went to Mr. And Mrs. Borowski’s house, and tried not to explicitly say the words, “She died.”

She hoped they understood the message, though. Because if the cave in didn’t kill her, the members definitely did. She knew that much.

Gregg and Angus went home. Gregg cried for a solid four hours, Angus stoically cradling his lover like a child, saying things like, “It’s over.” Although he knew it wasn’t.

The next morning, Angus tried to get ahold of Beatrice only to find that she didn’t open the store, or respond to her messages. Her car was still at her house, but her father says she hasn’t come home yet from talking to Mae’s parents.

An overwhelming sense of dread swallowed Angus hole as he watched the officers put up Beatrice’s missing person poster right beside Mae and Kacey’s.

He took off towards his apartment. He and Gregg had to get out of Possum Springs as soon as physically possible, to go anywhere but here, regardless how far along the plan was at this point.

And as he reached for the door handle, a sharp pain pricked his neck.

He knew where he was headed the moment he hit the ground.

He only regretted not saying goodbye.

-

Gregg was the last one thrown down the hole.

He knew it would only be a matter of time, regardless of how many times he and his now dead friends tried to warn the police, who all claimed that the cave in killed everyone there that night.

They were wrong. There were alternate routes to the location throughout the mine, he learned. Several routes and paths that snaked throughout the mountain down to the hellish depths below.

The tossed Gregg in front of the hole and he didn’t even bother to look up at their masked faces. In all honestly, the fight had left him. In a world without Angus, Mae, and Bea, he found that he was nobody. It was the same feeling when Kacey left. In a world without them, he had no partner in crime.

So the next world would have to prepare itself for crimes, he guessed.

“This the last one?”

“Yeah. That’s all four of ‘em.”

He felt a boot sharply kick him in the back, and he went face-first into the blackness, a haunting singing sound filling his ears as he dropped, and dropped, and dropped, plunging farther into the darkness that was his grave.

He thought he saw teeth, and maybe an eye, but he fell past them in an instant, chocking it up to the adrenaline making him see things.

And there was Angus, and Beatrice and Mae, and Kacey, floating amongst the stars, their lifeless corpses standing out from the others that were surrendered in the air. It was as if they were in a blissful sleep, and Gregg hoped there were only good dreams ahead.

Swallowed up hole by the universe, how about that? Gregg thought, before his thoughts became no more.

The sky above Possum Springs grew brighter that night. Five stars, reunited, shined brilliantly throughout the night.  
-

“I wonder what happened to all of them,” little Lori M. asked Selmers, gazing at the four additional missing persons signs beside Kacey’s as they both headed home after a new late night towncentry event. Bustling movement and business overtook the city immediately after their disappearances, oddly enough.

“I dunno,” Selmers huffed. “I miss ‘em though. Mae always used to talk to me on her way into town.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Gregg was hyper as hell. Like, all the time.”

“Haha, yeah. Wasn’t he going out with Angus?”

“Yup. And then there was that kinda emo-lookin chick. Beatrice, I think it was. She was real down to earth.”

“Hey Selmers?”

“Yo.”

“Do you… think they’re dead?” Lori said with a sadness in her voice.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Selmers’ ears twitched uncomfortably.

“...Nah. Prolly not. I always heard them talking about taking the train somewhere new. That’s probably what happened.” She lied, despite the chill that crept up her spine that said otherwise.

“All four of them?”

“I mean, friends like that don’t really go anywhere unless they’re with each other, right? At least we know wherever they are, they’re together. That’s something, at least.”

Selmers took one last look at the pictures, her eyes glazed over, before abruptly turning around and walking away, guilt and dread and melancholy washing over her.

Lori felt an awful chill in the air that evening, staring up into the night sky at the newest constellation Mr. Chazokov had discovered earlier that week.

Mr. Chazakov had named it Loss.

No one really knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for writing this plz kill me


End file.
